


Träume von Sonnenstrahlen und Regen

by omiioe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I sense a common theme throughout the stuff I write at this point, Identity Issues, OC SI, OC Self-insert, Original Character is Rize's younger brother, Original Character is a natural born one-eyed ghoul, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiioe/pseuds/omiioe
Summary: “It’s natural that a sunbeam will always be found in a sunlit garden. For the sunbeam to disappear is to challenge the natural way of things, and yet this is exactly what Akihiro’s sister did when she escaped with him eight years ago.”Akihiro wanted to continue living his days peacefully in the 20th ward. He wanted to ignore his past as the unwilling tool of a powerful organization. He wanted to forget the fact that his older sister was now dead, and this pathetic stranger had something of hers while he was left with nothing. Nothing but tragic memories, and people from his past drawing nearer to him each day.(an OC-Self Insert story, in which Rize has a younger brother)
Relationships: Kamishiro Rize & Original Character(s), Kamishiro Rize & Original Male Character(s), Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Original Character(s), Kirishima Touka & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1/21 
> 
> I have decided to edit this! I changed the summary because as I was drafting the story I found it didn't fit with the narrative I had any longer! I also went through and edited my usage of tenses after much deliberation.

Akihiro admittedly didn’t remember a lot. He remembered bits and pieces of his life from before. Time he spent as a child with his mother was soft and warm. Time he spent with the other children in the garden was bittersweet. Then there was the time he spent after the incident, which was a blur. He spent most of it wasting away during training and eating at the behest of his superiors. 

His life from after was both melancholy and relieving. Akihiro remembered his sister spiriting him away in the middle of the night, and their consequential escape from the garden which sought to shackle them and remove their free will. But such times were often tainted by their exhaustion from continuously moving. It was a time ridden with constant paranoia, fear, and hunger.

Akihiro hoped that the organization wouldn’t find them. That he and his older sister weren’t going to get caught, but at the same time he knew that no matter how hard they tried to stay out of the organization's clutches, the game of predator and prey that they played wasn’t set up in their favor. That is, until they were found by Shachi-san, who gave them refuge in a world that would sooner chew them up and gnaw on their bones. However, scars from before still lingered within Akihiro’s mind, and he often found himself despairing over thoughts of hunger. Hunger he despised, when he sister reveled in it. 

Being hungry. 

~~Not~~ wanting to eat. 

He doesn’t like it. 

~~**FATHER**~~ Sis he doesn’t **want** it.

Why does it taste so **bad**?

**Bad**. 

Foul. 

**Disgusting**. 

  
**...**

One of Akihiro’s earliest memories from before, was of men in black coats interrupting his reading time with his mother before taking them away somewhere new. He remembered them escorting him and his mother to an elevator in a pristine building that seemed as if it had never been dirty in its entire existence. He remembered clutching at his mother’s long skirt in tiny fists, equal parts bewildered and in awe of the sights around him. He remembered watching the people around him mill to and fro, most of them holding silver briefcases that stunk of something metallic. 

(What he wouldn’t give to not know what blood smells like after all these years) 

(He can hear his sister’s mocking laughter tinged with genuine worry at his refusal to eat anything)

He remembered his mother bringing a hand up to the back of his head and smoothing his curly purple hair in a calming gesture. He looked up at her, seeing her matching hair, and met her gaze hidden behind a pair of circular frames. Her purple eyes stared at him with fondness and something sad but familiar. Something she often looked at him with. 

(He realized now that such emotions were pure unfiltered grief. Her son, who was the only reminder of the man that loved her uniquely, with no fear of what she was or how being with her would put his life in Jeopardy)

What really stuck with Akihiro was when he and his mother left the silver elevator once it had reached its peak at the highest floor in the sterile building. Looking at the office they arrived in with wide eyes, his gaze flying to the windows showing the city of Tokyo spanning around them like a painting in one of the story books his mother would read to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t pay any attention to the men gathered around the desk at the opposite end of the elevator until he felt his mother gently press the back of his head forward into a deep bow. 

He let her push him down with no resistance, knowing she would never hurt him and that being polite was an important thing to be when meeting new people. He was confused, however, when he felt her hand shake gently against his head. 

“Tsuneyoshi-sama, we have arrived as per your request regarding the boy’s fourth birthday,” one of the men in black reported. Akihiro wanted to look up and see who the man was talking to but stayed put, trusting his mother would tell him when it was okay to look up. He heard a low voice hum, and fidgeted. 

His mother jolted like she was shocked, and quickly spoke, “It has been awhile Tsuneyoshi-sami, please pardon us for the intrusion.” Akihiro held his hands against his sides and bent further forward before copying his mother and chirping out a quiet, “Please pardon the intrusion.” It was quiet after he spoke, but the voice from before hummed once again this time with distinct amusement tinting it. 

“Minako, it has indeed been quite some time. I trust you haven’t done anything too incriminating in the past few years, no?” 

Akihiro frowned as he felt his mother still so suddenly it was as if she was made out of stone. He had to strain his ears to hear her quiet and defeated response, “...no.” At her submission, the man before them clapped sharply and his mother pulled him up into a standing position once again. Her hands rested upon his shoulders keeping him near her while in this new tense environment. He was surprised to see that the man who had spoken was actually quite old. His long silver hair extended past his shoulders and he had facial hair that also spilled down his formal attire. Despite his older disposition, Akihiro tensed when he smelled the power that seemed to extend off of him. He looked up towards the man’s face and jolted when he saw those sunken eyes staring straight at him. 

The searching gaze felt intrusive, and similar to the looks he would get back at the garden from some of the older kids who glared at him. The young boy held the man’s gaze for as long as he could before tearing his eyes away in an attempt to distract himself from the feeling of being scrutinized. To the left of the old man was a younger man with shorter sleek black hair and some facial hair who rested his own hand upon the shoulders of a pre-teen wearing glasses. They looked quite alike, causing the young boy to think they might be father and son. The pair also were staring at Akihiro, but their gazes held less scrutiny and more awe, which the four year old found odd.

He looked away from them and instead looked to the elderly man’s right finding another man in a black coat. Like the previous men, he too stared at Akihiro, but the child could detect a strange eagerness that seemed to emit from the man despite his white eyes and stoic expression. Akihiro couldn’t help but shift his gaze between the black hat that rested atop the man’s head and his black lips, wondering if the man wore makeup? He knew that some of the girls in the garden wore make-up occasionally and the few that liked spending time with Akihiro would use him as their model when they wanted to experiment. He once again got lost in thought and was only broken out of it when he felt his mother’s hands tighten a bit on his shoulders. He looked back towards the elderly man sitting behind the desk and flushed a deep red when he saw his exasperated expression. 

“Well child, what is your name?” He asked in a lulling voice. Akihiro shuffled his balance between his feet, looking down in embarrassment, before quickly looking back up at the man. 

“I’m Akihiro,” he replied. The man’s eyebrow shot up, and the preteen beside him snickered into his hand before getting shushed by his father. Akihiro’s eyes widened when he realized his lack of manners and quickly dove into a bow, “I’m sorry but I don’t know your name sir.” 

The man before him chuckled, causing Akihiro to rise up from his impromptu bow and meeting his gaze again. “It’s quite alright young man,” he responded before his face once again assumed a stern expression. Akihiro straightened, and felt his mother’s hands clutch to his shoulders now that he was near her again. He watched the man as he opened his mouth and leaned slightly forward in his chair. “My name is Washuu Tsuneyoshi,” he stated. Akihiro watched as his eyes shot from him to his mother standing beside him, and although Akihiro couldn’t see her expression he could see the man’s shift into something bitter and malicious when he further introduced himself. “But you can address me as father.” 

Akihiro felt it when his mothers hands suddenly squeezed his shoulders so tightly that his bones groaned, and he heard her sharp inhale tinged with fury before she loosened her hold on him. Akihiro leaned back into her, slightly frightened at the display of volatile emotion and intimidated by the look in Tsuneyoshi-sama's ~~his father's?~~ eyes. That intimidation morphed into a sinking fear when the man’s gaze filled with a greed that once again reminded him of some of the monsters from his story books. 

“You, my boy, are the key to changing the world as we know it.” 

The sheer emotion that Akihiro felt that day sent his young brain spiraling and he felt a familiar pressure build behind his right eye before it bloomed into an encompassing warmth and his vision sharpened. His mismatched eyes––one an iris of black swimming in a bed of white, coupled with one bleeding red in it’s very own pool of black––widened as the man across from him suddenly smiled. Feral and sharp, with eyes that also bled into dark pools with lone beacons of red. 

“And what change it will be, my son.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'ed, I'm just going buck-wild and posting it lol. It was originally longer but I didn't like the end of the chapter so I cut it down instead.

_ “Rize! Mama said that you would read to me today!”  _

_ The older girl in question, briefly looked towards the young boy staring up at her with wide dark eyes, before she turned her gaze back towards the sakura trees blooming in clouds of pink beyond the window. The young boy pouted seeing the distinct dismissal but didn’t let it deter him from his desire to be read to.  _

_ His mama wasn’t in the room she shared with aunty Hina, and so the boy decided to track down his big sister instead. It really wasn’t fair that she was ignoring him like this. The boy looked all over for her! And although it was interesting seeing big brother Arima and some of the children still living in the garden, running into his other brother Furuta almost made him give up his search entirely.  _

_ He shook his head, casting away his quickly derailed thoughts and started to pull himself up on top of the alcove his sister was squirreled away in. When she felt her foot get jostled by a smaller body, her gaze once more shot towards her younger brother. This time, however, her face was set into a sharp glare with disapproval clearly visible. _

_ “Akihiro, I thought I told you to go away.” she said harshly. Akihiro shook his head furiously.  _

_ “You never said anything!” He hurled back at her, “You just stared at me meanly! Just like you are now!”  _

_ Rize’s glare deepened, and her eyes scrutinized the boy, before her face softened into something assessing. “While you might be right, you know that sometimes people say more without actually talking,” she explained slowly, as if to ensure the small boy wholeheartedly understood the lesson she was giving him. “I know our mother has taught you this before.” She looked away from him, her eyes straying to the sliding door behind them in the far end of the room. “You don’t want to give them an excuse to get what they want, Akihiro.”  _

_ Akihiro froze. His mind wandered back to the times with...his father, and mister Kaiko. The… bonding exercises they did often left him exhausted and pleading for them to stop. The fighting was the worst. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He didn’t want to maim anyone.  _

_ But oftentimes father didn’t give him a choice.  _

_ He wanted a choice, he wanted to leave, he wanted to get away, why did he have to go back so soon, why was this required of him, he didn’t feel special, he was just a kid, just like everyone else,  _ **_can’t it just stop all––_ **

_ “Akihiro!”  _

_ The boy jolted out of his spiraling thoughts, blinking his dazed eyes as if he were waking up from a dream. He looked up at his sister, whose purple eyes were wide and watching him with weariness and the tiniest dredges of concern. He looked down towards where her hands were clutching his. He wondered why his sister reached out to him, especially when she hated it when people put their hands on her without her permission, when he felt something dripping down his cheeks. The smell of copper reached his nose and he blinked in a bout of sudden realization.  _

_ ‘Ah, I scratched myself again.’  _

_ Akihiro kept his gaze down as he felt his cheeks mend themselves together. The flesh seared with sudden warmth, before buzzing as if there were ants crawling underneath his sinnew. Although the damage was gone, and no trace of its existence aside from the dark blood remained, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep the incident a secret. ‘Mister Kaiko is going to punish me,’ he thought blankly, before he felt a hand cup his cheek gently.  _

_ His eyes shot upward towards his big sister, shocked at the display of physical affection he so rarely received from her. Wide black eyes met blazing purple, and Akihiro wondered to himself how Rize could be so strong despite the life they lived in the garden. They continued to stare at one another until Rize dropped her hand and moved back to lean up against the wall, reassuming her initial pose from when Akihiro found her. She looked back towards the cherry blossoms, her eyes trailing after a few pink spots that glided through the air, and quickly descended in a spiraling dance.  _

_ The quiet that emerged was comfortable, and Akihiro felt his eyes grow heavy, his head collapsed onto his knees in a curled up pose as his consciousness began to drift away. As he dozed off he heard Rize hum before she began speaking quietly, conscious of any potential eavesdroppers loitering around the room they occupied.  _

_ “This garden is a cage, little brother. A filthy, disgusting cage, where we are expected to jump when told to, and obey any order that comes our way.” Although her voice stayed the same volume, Akihiro could hear the increasing anger that emerged in her tone as she spoke, “I refuse to let my future be decided by perverted old men. I’m going to break free of this stifling cage, even if it’s the last thing I do.” She paused, and Akihiro hummed to let her know he was listening before he felt sleep’s comforting hands try to guide him into the realm of unconsciousness. Just as he was about to let it pull him under, he heard Rize shuffle, and a warm hand ran its fingers through his messy purple hair gently.  _

_ “And I’m taking you with me,” Rize promised.  _

_ ✤✤✤ _

The sound of his alarm clock blaring insistently roused Akihiro from his dreams. He groaned, pressing the heel of his hands hardly against his eyes before he sighed defeatedly. He swung out an arm to shut off the racket of his clock, while he slowly sat up in his bed. He ran his hand underneath his long sleeved shirt to scratch at his stomach before bringing his arms up above his head and stretching his stiff muscles out. Running a hand through his hair, Akihrio swung his legs off the side of his bed and stood up. He turned towards his bedside table to grab his glasses before putting them on, and wandering over to his kitchen to start his morning ritual. 

As he turned on his coffee machine, Akihiro found himself thinking back to his dream. He was honestly shocked that his subconscious decided to throw him a bone for once in his life and left him with something weirdly nostalgic to occupy his brain, rather than the usual memories that were fished up from the parts within him where shadows clinged stubbornly. The day his big sister made her promise to him was one that changed his life for the better, and Akihiro couldn’t help but think that perhaps, the memory being brought up again served as a good omen for times to come. 

‘ _ Maybe Rize will stop by Anteiku soon.’  _ Akihiro thought as he slowly shifted to his counter and opened one of his cupboards. He scoured the fairly limited contents, shaking his head and shutting it. He didn’t really feel like consuming human food, and decided it would be better to work on some of his English homework instead. Although it was his day off, he knew he wouldn’t be doing anything else. 

He grabbed his coffee, and moved over to the low table towards the center of the room. He set the cup down, and collapsed downward. With his legs folded, Akihiro began to shift through the papers scattered on the table’s sleek surface. He frowned as he brought his cup upwards for a sip, and continued to look for the packet his teacher had assigned. He grimaced at the bitter taste of the coffee, but let it slide. He didn’t really feel like getting back up to put sugar in his mug. 

Akihiro nodded to himself, and sat up straighter in order to better search through his pile of paper when he heard a quiet knock against his door. “It’s open,” he said while still focussed on his task at hand. From the corner of his gaze he saw the door swing open, and the familiar scent of Yoshimura wafted through the room. Solid footsteps accompanied the growing intensity of the fragrance, but Akihiro kept his gaze down. He had other things to focus on. 

He continued to look for his work, but ceased his effort with a sigh and slouched shoulders. He turned his head towards the old man standing beside him, and scowled. He could tell it wasn’t particularly threatening, considering how the old man’s wrinkled face softened into something fond and amused. 

“Good morning young Akihiro.” 

Akihiro grunted, and continued to stare at Yoshimura, who quirked an eyebrow at him for his nonverbal response. The young man in question flushed gently, and looked away. “Fine,” he muttered under his breath, “Good morning, Mr. Yoshimura.” 

“Now, that wasn’t too hard, see?” Yoshimura teased, and Akihiro felt his cheeks grow warmer as his embarrassment intensified. He grumbled a bit under his breath about unfairness, but Yoshimura took the attitude in stride, having much experience with unruly teenagers possessing fiery tempers. 

The silence in the small apartment stretched out, neither occupant in a rush to fill it. Akihiro, upon seeing the stalling conversation, resumed his search for his assignment. The sounds of rustling paper filled the previous absence of sound. He moved one of his fantasy novels to see the assignment in question underneath and he pumped a fist in excitement, momentarily forgetting Yoshimura’s presence, until he heard the old man chuckle at his youthful display. 

He groaned and turned towards the old man with a diluted snarl on his face, “If you’re gonna say something, old man, say it already!” 

Yoshimura hummed, and Akihrio felt his already waning temper spread a little thinner. He opened his mouth to snarl at the man again, when he was interrupted. 

“I know it’s your day off,” Yoshimura began calmly, “But I wanted to request your help with the cafe for the next couple of hours.” 

Akihiro stared at the old man confused, before huffing, “What about Touka?” 

Yoshimura shook his head, “Young Touka is spending the day with her friend,” he explained. “I believe they are having a study date for an upcoming quiz.” 

Akihrio kept staring at Yoshimura. It wasn’t that he didn’t like manning the cafe, it’s just… well, he actually didn’t have a valid reason to decline. He sighed, before nodding his acceptance, “Yeah, I’ll help out.” 

Yoshimura smiled at Akihiro, the lines around his closed eyes deepening, before making his way out of the door. The teenager huffed again, before he stood up from his table. He wasn’t stoked about having to change out of his comfy clothes, but the uniform wasn’t that bad, in all honesty. He opened his closet and began to get ready. 

_ ✤✤✤ _

It took Akihiro barely any time to change into Anteiku’s uniform, although he did struggle a little bit with the vest and tying the funky little tie that it included, he managed to enter the ground floor roughly five minutes after Yoshimura came and got him. 

He had been working for about two hours, attending to numerous customers, both human and ghoul, and was resting behind the counter and taking inventory of the pastries they had lined up in the display. He eyed the fluffy strawberry cheesecake slices that basically glistened in the natural light coming through the window. Although he wasn’t hungry, he could taste the tartness of the strawberry on his tongue and the mild sweetness of the cheesecake and found himself staring at the dessert with eager eyes. 

He was so focussed on the treat, that he didn’t hear Irimi sneak up behind him until he felt her breath on his ear as she whispered to him, “You know Yoshimura probably won’t mind if you had a slice, right?”

Akihiro sprung away from her a little too fast to be categorized as human, and clamped a hand over his ear. He looked at her with wide eyes, and a bright red face. “I–It’s not like I wanted some!” He stuttered. He flushed deeper when not only Irimi chuckled at his weak defense, but some of the customers in the cafe openly laughed with amusement. “Why would you do that Miss Irimi,” he whined, before wincing at his petulant tone. 

Irimi chuckled, and reached a hand out to roughly ruffle his messy purple hair into even more disarray. He slapped at her hand, and skirted away from her. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to tidy it, but had little success. He glared at Irimi from the corner of his eye, his body angled away from her in a position that screamed that he would book it the first opportunity he had, if she tried to do that again. 

“Aw, don’t be like that Aki-kun,” she teased. Akihiro just glared harder at her, turning his head away with a pout on his lips. 

“You know I don’t like it when people sneak up on me,” he mumbled, shooting a glance back towards Irimi in time to see her wince with regret on her face. 

“Ah,” she began, her tone of voice guilty, “sorry little man.” 

Akihiro felt his shoulders loosen, at the apology. The edge in his eyes softened and his scowl gained a playful glint to it, “Huh? Who’re you calling short, old lady?” 

Irimi’s smile froze on her face. Akihiro gulped realizing he took his joke too far, and began to panic as she took a threatening step towards him, when the door to the cafe opened with the chime of a bell. They turned in unison towards the new customer, bowing a bit at the waist and welcoming them to the cafe. The customer was quiet, and Akihiro stood up, confused at the lack of a response. 

He froze, however, when he saw the long purple hair pulled into a low ponytail hanging off a slim shoulder clad in a cream colored dress and light blue cardigan. His eyes shot upwards, and met mischievous purple ones that dissected him in a few sweeping glances. The smile that graced his sister’s face would be a sweet little thing, if not for the shards of wicked sharp glass that tinted it’s edges. It was a smile of a predator, through and through, and although it wasn’t one with the most wholesome emotions behind it, it was one that warmed Akihiro’s heart due to its familiarity. He felt a smile turn his own lips up, and he rushed around the counter to draw closer to the woman still standing in the doorway. 

“Rize! You’re never in the 20th ward, what are you doing here?” He rushed out, as he came within reaching distance of his big sister. 

Rize chuckled, bringing her hands upward to squeeze Akihiro’s cheeks, “Why, does a big sister need a reason to visit her baby brother?” She demurred, “I wasn’t aware that was something required of me.” 

Akhiro brought his own hands up to remove Rize’s from his face, and squinted at her, “We both know that you don’t like it here in the 20th ward.” He looked at Rize disbelievingly, when she looked at him with a faux innocent expression on her face. “Rize, you call it boring every time you stop by.” 

Rize’s innocent expression shifted into a pout, “Ah, not going to call me big sis like you used to?” 

Akihiro flushed, and opened his mouth to tell her off, when he heard Irimi cough behind him. He turned around quickly, and saw her looking at him with a stern but concerned expression. He made eye contact and shook his head, trying to convey the fact he was safe, and saw her sigh with resignation. She gestured a hand towards the tables, and Akihiro nodded, turning back to Rize in order to lead her to a seat before he came to an abrupt stop.

The look of Rize’s face was blatantly hostile, her gaze was essentially a collection of sharp knives as she scowled at Irimi with a dark look in her eyes. Akihiro wouldn’t be surprised if her kakugan unveiled, given her current murderous disposition. “Sister…?” 

Rize’s eyes shot back to Akihiro and he saw the possessive glint that flared in her purple eyes, before she grabbed his hand and strutted to a table along the wall of the cafe. She took a seat, and Akiro stood by, watching her as she reapplied her usual mask she wore when interacting with other people during daylight, with subtle difficulty. 

He turned his head, in order to look over his shoulder and saw some of the customers staring at the exchange. He glared fiercely at those who gawked, and caused most of them to pale before looking after. Averting their eyes like mice hiding from a cat that already caught the canary. Akihiro shook his head before turning back to his sister who had successfully resumed her previous, “nice girl” disposition she wore like a second skin. 

Ignoring the previous exchange, Akihiro continued his original line of questioning, “Seriously, Rize, you never come here, you’ve told me before that  _ ‘you don’t care for the ‘peaceful’ drivel that saturates this ward,’ _ it’s hard for me to rationalize that you're here without a particular reason?” 

Rize stared at Akihiro, her gaze shuttered and shielded from his prying eyes. He became a little frustrated, seeing his sister hiding her plans from him, and frowned. He leaned down towards her, his voice low and rumbling, “Is everything okay?”

Rize’s expression gained a surprised tint, before she laughed out loud, distinctly amused. 

“Ah, baby brother, you don’t need to worry about a thing.” 

“You say that, but I find myself really questioning your sincerity, Sis.” 

Rize smiled at him, not the sweet thing she showed to her prey, but the tilting smirk he knew was the closest thing he’d see to her true face in broad daylight. “You wound me, Aki,” she began, “I wouldn’t do anything to draw unwanted attention to you. You know this.” 

Akihiro and Rize stared at one another, maintaining eye contact, before he looked down and sighed, “It’s not me, I'm concerned about, and  _ you  _ know that.” 

Rize just laughed again, high and fleeting, “You have nothing to worry about, little brother,” she smiled, “Nothing except getting me a cup of coffee.” 

Akihiro continued to frown at her, before bending slightly so he could whisper in her ear, “If you ever need me, you know where to find me.” He stood back up and walked away from his sister, in order to go prepare her a cup of coffee as requested. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he looked back just in time to see as Rize pulled a novel out of the purse she toted around. He squinted his eyes, making out the name Takatsuki Sen on the cover. He turned back around, finally arriving behind the counter. He ignored Irimi’s questioning and concerned glances as he pulled the water dispenser close in order to brew the prepared blend. He zoned out as he poured the water in quick, tight circles, frowning as he focused on his task. 

  
‘ _ Since when did Rize read Takatsuki Sen’s works?’  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was a spur of the moment type of decision lol. I wrote this last night around midnight out of nowhere. I've been getting back into the TG fandom and thought it would be fun to create an OC who is a part of that world. And then I thought, huh, Rize has a fun backstory. Let's give her a little brother. Thus Akihiro was "born" you could say.
> 
> Rize's mother is treated as an OC in this given that she never got a name in the manga. I've taken to calling her Minako. She isn't going to feature a lot physically in the fic, but she is important to Akihiro's backstory.
> 
> Again, I wrote this late at night so if there's weird tense changes I apologize. I didn't get someone to read over this, because it is, in spirit, something I'm writing for myself as a little treat. It's been fun plotting it out, and I hope to write more in the near future! 
> 
> The title is also tentative and may change. I chose to use German because a lot of the track names of the OST are in German (idk why tho lol). A translation of the title would be "Dreams of Sunbeams and Rain," which will hopefully make more sense going forward...


End file.
